Burberry
by Saun
Summary: H&M: A challenge fic of sorts


Burberry  
by Saun   
Rated:G  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
Notes:  
This is a kind of challenge piece. My friend gave me three words  
and I had to write a ficlette with them. The words are listed at   
the top. Burberry is a kind of fashionable plaid. If there are   
any spelling or punctuation errors don't blame my editor... this   
was an unsupervised expedition ¬.¬  
  
burberry, cigarettes, picture frame  
  
Michiru turned again in front of the mirror, admiring her   
new burberry skirt. She smoothed the plaid over her bottom and turned   
to look over her shoulder at the snug, but not tight fit. 'Perfect!'   
She tightened her bra straps and headed for her closet. Now all she   
needed to find was a matching top. She flung out all number of   
garments and picked through them until she found a black, V-neck,   
knit sweater. She pulled it on, and completed her new look with a   
neckerchief that matched her skirt. She was just embarking on her   
search for just the right shoes when she heard Haruka's car pull   
into the driveway. She looked out he window briefly smiling down   
upon the heads of her lover and daughter before getting back to   
the task at hand.  
  
In the driveway, Hotaru gathered up her books and school   
supplies and hopped out being careful to close the car door gently   
so that she wouldn't hurt it.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home Haruka-papa!" Hotaru called   
over her shoulder. The little girl ran toward the house and didn't   
even notice that one of the zippered compartments was half-open. As   
the little girl stopped to open the front door something fell out.   
Haruka saw it out of the corner of her eyes as she was unloading the   
groceries from the car and she stopped to scoop up the little white   
package.  
  
"Wait, Hime-chan! You dropped your...cigarettes." Haruka's   
voice trailed off. 'Wait a minute... O_o Her little girl was smoking??'  
Haruka went in and sat the groceries on the table; she didn't even   
bother to put them away. Instead she went to the foot of the stairs   
and called up to the one person she knew that could make sense of it   
all.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka waited five minutes... then ten... nothing.   
While she waited her eyes traveled around the living room - alighting   
on a certain picture frame. There were several pictures of her with   
her little family, but in this one Hotaru was on her shoulders. They   
had just been to the fair and both were laughing at something when   
Setsuna had captured the happy moment. It was one of Michiru's   
favorites. Hotaru looked so young and happy and unstressed... kami   
sama where was Michiru!  
  
Exasperated Haruka started up the stairs, she was half way   
up when she caught sight of an expanse of smooth creamy skin. Michiru   
was posed at the top in a soft plaid skirt that hugged her curves   
and a clingy black sweater. On her dainty feet were knee high black   
boots.  
  
"Did you want something, Haruka?" Michiru purred.  
  
The blonde's mind was a blank for a second "Uhh...yes."   
Haruka's hand cleched around the packet in her hand and her memory   
came flooding back. "Look what I found." The blonde showed her   
lover the package, but she was holding them so close Michiru couldn't   
really see what they were. "What are they?"  
  
"Cigarettes." Haruka said softly.  
  
Michiru looked surprised. " You found them?" She followed   
Haruka back down into the living room. "Where?"  
  
Haruka sighed "They're Hotaru's."  
  
"Are you sure?" Michiru gasped.  
  
Haruka nodded solemnly.  
  
"You didn't search through any of her things did you?"   
Michiru demanded.  
  
Haruka gave her a dirty look. "I wouldn't invade her privacy   
that way. She dropped them when I brought her home from school.  
  
"Well..." Michiru began. "School is a very stressful time. I   
had several friends who smoked."  
  
"She's too young! Too young to buy then is too young to   
smoke them!" Haruka reasoned irritably"  
  
Michiru placed a comforting hand on Haruka's shoulder. "We   
need to talk to her about it. Let her know that we know."  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Setsuna to come home." Haruka   
said nervously. "She's older and she's had more experience."  
  
"Experience with what? She's had as much practice being   
a parent as we have. No, we need to handle this before Hotaru-chan   
realizes that they are missing. She needs to know that we love  
and support her no matter what decisions she makes."  
  
"Hai." Haruka nodded her head quickly in agreement, the   
first inkling of an idea sparking in her teal eyes. "You should   
go upstairs and tell her that."  
  
"You're coming too." Michiru closed off any hope of   
escape for Haruka before it even really materialized.  
  
"All right" The blonde agreed glumly.  
  
"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa?" Hotaru's childish voice   
echoed through the upstairs hall.  
  
"We're down here, sweetie!" Michiru called up. The   
young violinist turned to Haruka and whispered. "Quick give   
me the package."  
  
The blonde quickly placed them in Michiru's hand. It   
was just in time because suddenly Hotaru came racing down the   
stairs.  
  
"Oh you found my candy cigarettes!" the little girl   
exclaimed.   
  
The two older senshi stared in shock as their   
nine-year-old bounced over and took the package from   
Michiru's now numb hand.   
  
"I've been looking everywhere for them!" Hotaru   
disappeared into the kitchen; unaware of the crackling   
tension she'd just created.  
  
Michiru whirled on Haruka.  
  
"Candy cigarettes?" The ocean blues eyes were   
darkening ominously. "You put me through that for candy   
cigarettes!"  
  
Haruka started edging toward the door. "Well   
I'll see you later Michiru. I think I'll go for a little   
drive."  
The End  
Thanks to T for the words and an idea;) 


End file.
